


sorry that i leave (marks on your skin.)

by rainstops (yumehito)



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumehito/pseuds/rainstops
Summary: sunggyu sees (feels) woohyun everywhere;at his doorstep, the dip of the couch, through the foggy shower curtains,between the creases of the sheets, and against his skin.(อูฮยอน/ซองกยู)
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	sorry that i leave (marks on your skin.)

I apologize

for all my _indentations_

when I hold you tight.

– [Tyler Knott](http://tylerknott.com/post/49938086773/i-apologize-for-all-my-indentations-when-i-hold)

หน้าปัดนาฬิกาบ่งบอกเวลาอีกสิบนาทีก็จะเข้าวันใหม่ เขาลากฝ่าเท้าเดินอย่างไม่เร่งรีบไปตามความยาวของทางเดินที่ว่างเปล่า จนมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าบานประตูสีขาวของห้องหมายเลขสามสิบสี่ในแฟลตสูงห้าชั้น มันเป็นที่พักอาศัยของเขามานานหลายปีแต่เขาไม่เคยคิดจะย้ายออก ถึงแม้จะสามารถหาเลี้ยงตนเองได้พอสำหรับที่อยู่ที่น่าพิศมัยกว่านี้ก็ตาม มันอยู่ใกล้กับที่ทำงานและสะดวกยามที่ต้องกลับบ้านดึกดื่น เพราะถ้าให้พูดตามตรง เขาเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ทำงานยามค่ำคืนซะส่วนใหญ่

ลูกกุญแจเสียบเข้ากับกลอนทองเหลืองสำเร็จหลังจากดิ้นรนกับมันเล็กน้อย ส่งเสียงกึกกักที่คงได้ยินไปถึงข้างใน เพราะเหมือนว่าเขาได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าที่ก้าวเข้ามาใกล้จากอีกฝั่งของประตู

_หูแว่วไปเองหรือเปล่า คิมซองกยู?_

เขาพ่นลมหายใจออกพลางบังคับมือให้หมุนลูกบิดประตูเสียที เขาขมวดคิ้วที่ไม่เห็นวี่แววของใครอย่างที่เคลือบแคลงใจเอาไว้ เขาปิดประตูเบาๆ ถอดรองเท้าไฮท็อปและถีบไปริมผนังก่อนจะเดินลึกเข้าไปท่ามกลางความมืด เพียงแค่ไม่กี่ก้าว ทุกอย่างก็สว่างวาบจนเขาต้องหรี่ตาเพื่อปรับให้คุ้นชินกับแสง ซองกยูกระพริบตาอย่างเชื่องช้าก่อนจะผ่อนลมหายใจสั่นๆผ่านริมฝีปากที่มุมปากกระตุกขึ้นชั่ววินาที

“ฉันต้องตาฝาดไปแน่ๆ”

คนที่ยืนขวางปลายทางของทางเดินแคบหน้าประตูนั้นไม่ใช่ใคร นัมอูฮยอนซึ่งยังอยู่ในเสื้อเชิ๊ตขาวแขนยาวที่พับขึ้นมาถึงศอกและกางเกงสแล็กดูสุภาพ รูปลักษณ์หลังจากเลิกงานที่น่าจะเกิดขึ้นหลายชั่วโมงมาแล้ว

“ปกติวันศุกร์ วงเล่นช่วงเย็นไม่ใช่รึไง? ทำไมเพิ่งกลับ?”

“ฉันไม่รู้ว่านายจะแวะมา” ซองกยูได้แต่เพ่งมองรอยยับบนเสื้อผ้าแทนที่จะสบตากับอีกฝ่าย อูฮยอนเขยิบเปิดทางให้กับเจ้าของบ้านโดยที่สายตาก็สังเกตสังกาอีกฝ่ายอย่างจดจ่อ ผู้ถูกมองจำต้องหยุดการกระทำทุกอย่างแล้วหันกลับมาเลิกคิ้วให้เป็นเชิงถาม

“นายดู…” อูฮยอนเปรยพลางกวาดสายตามองตั้งแต่เรือนผมสีแดงเพลิงที่ถูกจัดแต่งทรงให้ยุ่งเล็กน้อย เสื้อคอวีสีขาวทับด้วยเสื้อแจ็กเก็ตหนังสีดำบุชิ้นเหล็กสะดุดตา และสกินนี่ยีนส์โทนเข้มที่เกาะเรียวขายาวพอดิบพอดี “… _วิเศษ_ “

ซองกยูทำเสียงขึ้นจมูก “ปกติก็แต่งแบบนี้เวลาขึ้นไลฟ์อยู่แล้ว ไม่ได้เจอนานก็เลยลืม?”

อูฮยอนเดินตามเข้ามาและยักไหล่ถึงแม้ซองกยูจะไม่ทันได้เห็น เพราะอีกฝ่ายหมุนส้นเท้ากลับไปสนใจสัมภาระที่โยนไว้บนโซฟาเมื่อครู่

“นั่นสิ ก็เห็นหน้ากันครั้งสุดท้ายสองเดือนที่แล้ว” ซองกยูบ่นกระปอดกระแปดไปตามเรื่อง เส้นเสียงที่ถูกใช้งานหนักก่อนหน้านี้ทำให้เขาต้องพูดเบาลง แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้คาดคิดว่าอูฮยอนจะเดินดุ่มเข้ามารั้งคอเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตและออกแรงดึงมันลงมากองที่ข้อศอก “อูฮยอน!”

ริมฝีปากอุ่นแนบเข้าที่ใบหู ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวปะทะผิวในทุกๆถ้อยคำและซองกยูก็ได้ยินแต่เสียงหัวใจตัวเองเต้นตุบตับในโสตประสาท

“งั้นไม่คิดเหรอว่าเราควรจะเริ่มสมานฉันท์ตอนนี้เลย?”

“ให้ตายเถอะ…”

* * *

อูฮยอนชอบนักหนาในการทิ้งร่องรอยของตัวเองไปทั่วเพื่อเตือนใจซองกยูถึงเขา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นรอยเปื้อนของน้ำอัดลมบนเบาะ ที่เขี่ยบุหรี่ที่ไม่ได้ใช้ตั้งแต่อูฮยอนเลิกสูบก่อนเป็นเชฟ รองเท้ากีฬาสมัยมัธยมบนชั้นหน้าประตู ขอบของม่านในห้องน้ำที่ผิดรูปจากแรงบีบจับ ผ้าปูที่นอนที่ยับย่นพร้อมไอร้อนจากร่างกาย…

“จริงสิ ฉันเอาเมนูพิเศษจากร้านมาให้ด้วย อยู่ในตู้เย็น”

เสียงทุ้มนุ่มดังกึกก้องแม้จะเอ่ยเสียงเบา เป็นเพราะกระเบื้องในห้องน้ำสี่เหลี่ยมขนาดย่อม ผิวน้ำกระเพื่อมเป็นริ้วๆยามที่ซองกยูถดตัวขึ้นพิงขอบอ่างหลังจากปล่อยให้ตัวจมอยู่ในน้ำอุ่นจนถึงคาง เสียงหัวเราะในลำคอของเขาก็เหมือนจะดังขึ้นเช่นกัน

“ถ้ารู้นะ ฉันเลือกอาหารก่อนนายอยู่แล้ว” ซองกยูพูดทีเล่นทีจริงก่อนจะเอียงศรีษะพิงต้นแขนตัวเองที่พักอยู่บนขอบ ปล่อยลมหายใจยาวพร้อมหน้าอกที่ยกขึ้นลงตามจังหวะหายใจ ส่งริ้วน้ำออกห่างตัวอีกระรอก

อูฮยอนหรี่ตามองต้นคอที่ซองกยูเผยต่อสายตาของเขา มุมปากยกขึ้นเล็กน้อยไปกับร่องรอยสีชมพูอ่อนๆที่ตัดกับผิวขาวกระจ่าง ทั้งรอยจูบ(ที่เขาเป็นคนทำ)ประปรายและดวงตาที่กำลังหลับพริ้ม เขาเคี้ยวริมฝีปากล่างยามที่ความคิดเดิมๆผุดขึ้นมาในสมอง ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนไปจากเมื่อก่อนเลย

การที่ผิวกายขาวหมดจด นุ่มลื่นน่าสัมผัส ถูกตีตราด้วยสีสันที่ตัดกัน—ไม่ว่าจะเป็นรอยจูบ แรงกดจากปลายนิ้ว แม้กระทั่งปอยผมสีมารูนที่ชื้นจากไอน้ำ—ทำให้ภาพที่เห็นนั้นเซ็กซี่อย่างบอกไม่ถูก

ใครๆก็บอกว่าคิมซองกยู ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่ม ยามที่อยู่บนเวทีนั้นน่าหลงไหลที่สุด แต่สำหรับอูฮยอน ไม่มีเวลาไหนที่อีกฝ่ายจะดูดีไปกว่าตอนนี้

ลองเป็นจุดโฟกัสจากดวงตาคมกริบดูสักครั้ง คิมซองกยูที่ไหนก็คงไม่สามารถเทียบเท่าซองกยูที่ลดเกราะป้องกันลงอย่างสิ้นเชิง ดูผ่อนคลายสบายใจอยู่ตรงข้ามเขาในอ่างน้ำแบบนี้

ซองกยูโวยขึ้นมาเบาๆเมื่อถูกรบกวนโดยการดึงที่แขนและถูกหมุนตัวเอาหลังพิงหน้าอกของอีกฝ่าย ถึงซองกยูจะไม่ใช่ประเภทที่ชอบพูดพร่ำเพรื่อ เขาก็ยอมรับอยู่ในใจว่าแบบนี้มันดีกว่าตั้งเยอะ ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็ไม่อยากจะอยู่ห่างกันเลย แต่ใช่ว่าซองกยูจะยอมให้อูฮยอนรู้

“วุ่นวายชะมัด”

อูฮยอนไม่ได้ตอบอะไร เขากดริมฝีปากลงบนต้นคอทับร่องรอยสีจางจนครบถ้วนและหัวเราะอยู่ในคอพอให้ซองกยูได้ยินเท่านั้น ก่อนจะพักหน้าผากบนหัวไหล่ชื้น เงียบไปจนซองกยูตัดสินใจหันกลับมามอง เขาใช้ข้อศอกถองที่สีข้างเบาๆ

“นี่–”

“คิดถึงนะ… รัก…”

_ไม่แฟร์เลย_

“ถ้าจะหายหน้าไปนานก็บอก อย่าให้ตั้งหน้าตั้งตารอ เข้าใจไหม?”

“ไม่เอาน่า ซองกยู”

“ชีวิตของนาย… ฉันรู้ว่าก้าวก่ายมากไม่ได้–”

ซองกยูไม่มีโอกาสได้พูดอะไรต่อจากนั้นเพราะริมฝีปากถูกรุกล้ำด้วยจูบลึกและมือที่ยึดสันกรามทำให้เขาหมดสิทธิ์ที่จะหนี

_ไม่แฟร์…_

แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว ซองกยูก็ไม่คิดจะทักท้วงเมื่อขอบอ่างที่เย็นเยียบนั้นแนบเข้ากับแผ่นหลังพร้อมมือคู่นั้นที่ประคองเขาจากใต้น้ำ ต่อให้ถูกปฏิบัติด้วยอย่างอ่อนโยนเพียงใด ซองกยูกลับรู้สึกถึงแค่สัมผัสแข็งๆจากสิ่งที่อยู่บนมือข้างซ้ายของอูฮยอน มันเย็นวาบจนเขาเกือบสำลักลมหายใจยามที่มันกดลึกลงไปในเนื้อจนเจ็บแปล็บ

_ไม่แฟร์เลยจริงๆ_

* * *

ซองกยูมองเห็นอูฮยอนไปทุกที่ ทุกมุมของที่แห่งนี้ ทุกๆอย่างนั้นย้ำเตือนให้เขานึกถึงอีกฝ่าย จนบางทีเขาก็พบว่ามันยากที่จะหายใจ เหมือนอากาศรอบตัวกำลังปิดเข้ามาเรื่อยๆและบังคับให้เขาต้องวิ่งหนีไป—ที่ไหนก็ได้ที่ไม่ใช่ _บ้าน_ ของเขาเอง

บ้าน _ของเขา_ แต่กลับเต็มไปด้วย _นัมอูฮยอน_

ซองกยูหายใจเข้าลึกก่อนจะลืมตาขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ ในกระจกนั้นเป็นใบหน้าของเขา ตัวตนของเขาที่ยังคงมีสิ่งที่อูฮยอนทิ้งเอาไว้—รอยจูบ แรงกดจากปลายนิ้ว ความรักที่ดำเนินไปในเงามืด—นิ้วของซองกยูสั่นระริกที่ขอบกางเกงผ้า ดวงตาเรียวเล็กปิดสนิทอีกครั้งในขณะที่รั้งขอบยางยืดลงเพียงเล็กน้อย สิ่งที่จะตอกย้ำความเป็นจริงว่าอูฮยอนไม่ใช่ของเขาเพียงคนเดียว ทั้งที่เขามาก่อน—รักกันก่อน—ผ่านอะไรด้วยกันมามากกว่านัก

_มันไม่ยุติธรรมเลย_

ก้อนสะอื้นรุดขึ้นมาในลำคอทันทีที่เขากลั้นใจก้มลงมองสิ่งที่ประทับอยู่บนผิวกาย รอยช้ำสีม่วงอ่อนที่เจ็บลึกกว่ารอยฟันไหนๆ

_รอยแหวน_

end.


End file.
